


Fresher Juicier Meat

by CoffeeJunk



Category: Fresh Meat (TV), Juria Nakagawa, Lil Peep, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Pierce the Veil, Skins (UK), Sleeping With Sirens, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drugs/drug use, F/M, I'm lazy with Tags, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Topics, There will be sex scenes yes, bit of blood here and there, i'll probably add more later, set in the uk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJunk/pseuds/CoffeeJunk
Summary: Two feisty gay lead singers, a reserved virgin metal-head, an angsty internet celebrity, the self proclaimed 'sophisticated' daughter of an insane Japanese politician, a manic law student and the university campus' biggest drug dealer; all sharing a house that's falling to bits during their first year of university. What could go wrong?





	Fresher Juicier Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the plot/ideas of this story are based off of the British TV series Fresh Meat. However you don't need to be in any fandoms mentioned or have seen the show to read this story. I highly recommend checking out the show if you haven't though. Also, I haven't written in a while so bare with me as I get into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy :)

  _If there was anything Gustav hated more in this world than the police force, it was unexpected guests. After being faced with five of them, it was safe to say that he was not impressed._

 

"I said it's Daniel, let me in!" Dan barked through the buzzer. "I don't know a Daniel, go away," Gustav replied, it was the same excuse he'd used for the past fifteen minutes, praying the brunette would hurry off and return later. "You know EXACTLY who I am. How fried is your brain right now?" Gustav sighed, it was time to give in. He usually wouldn't give in so easily, but he was tired and he and Dan had had far too many phone calls for him to keep up with the lie. Truth was, the house was a mess and he'd completely forgotten that seven people were supposed to move into it on that particular day. "Come in." He mumbled, unlocking the door with his brows furrowed. 

Dan gasped at the state of the house, bags of trash everywhere, rotting dishes on the tables and benches, dust bunnies living in the corners and a couple of overflowing pots due to the drips coming from the ceiling to top it all off. He'd only started talking to Gustav a couple days prior, but he'd really taken a liking to him. Gustav saw Dan as rather naive and a bit full of himself, but he liked him too. He admired his confidence, motivation to work and the way he tried desperately to break the 'rich kid, perfect life' stereotype. Dan liked how Gustav seemed pretty laid back but was stubborn and passionate about things he believed and cared about. 

"Do you want some help?" Dan asked hesitantly, rolling up his sleeves and biting his lip. Gustav nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good." 

The following couple of hours saw the two young men throwing bags upon bags of garbage out the door and many smashed dishes in the frantic rush to clean them all up before their next roommate arrived. Gustav didn't really know anything about the other six guests, other than that there were five of them and they were supposed to be arriving sometime that day. He had no idea what their names, ages or genders were because none of them had attempted to make contact with him other than Dan. Gustav figured they'd just be average hard working uni students that wouldn't say more to him than a 'good morning' because they'd be too busy studying or doing whatever uni students do. Gustav was in for his second year at uni, and all he'd really learnt in his first is that uni students are quite easy to rip off when it comes to selling them drugs. 

Dan and Gustav plopped on the couch with a simultaneous sigh. The house was still dusty and wet, but the elimination of the dirty dishes and trash really made a difference. "I can't believe nobody has shown up yet. It's what, two in the afternoon?" Dan remarked. Gustav shrugged. "It's better they come later than sooner." Dan nodded in agreement. Coincidently, their next housemate pressed the buzzer. Gustav glanced at Dan. "What? It's your house. You get it." Gustav rolled his eyes and let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Who is it?" "New housemate." The voice replied quietly. 

In walked a rather short girl with long, half-blue, half-black, curly hair. She carried nothing but an orange, white and black guinea pig on her shoulder. She looked up at a very confused Gustav and Dan. "I'm Meredith, Death for short."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the extremely short chapter, I know I have mentioned it but I haven't written in the longest time and I set myself a deadline for publishing this and I've been stuck in the habit of leaving the half written chapter only to come back, delete it all and start again. I'll be back soon with a longer and hopefully more exciting chapter.


End file.
